Joyeux Anniversaire, Severus
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Eileen avait tout préparé pour que cette journée soit parfaite. C'était sans compter Tobias qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer les troubles-fêtes. Vagues allusions à DH.


**Titre** : Joyeux Anniversaire, Severus...  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Bêta-lectrice** : Floralege  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Genre** : Angst  
**Pairing** : Severus/Lily vu par les yeux d'Eileen  
**Disclaimer** : JKR possède les droits sur ses personnages, moi je me réserve le droit de les maltraiter. C'est pour la bonne cause !  
**Commentaires** : Écrit pour la communauté SevyS Now en réponse au défi "Joyeux Anniversaire".

**Joyeux Anniversaire, Severus...**

Ce matin, en me levant, j'étais heureuse. Mon mari dormait encore, je pourrais profiter de la matinée pour préparer le goûter d'anniversaire de mon fils, nous avions suffisamment d'argent pour inviter quelques amis à dîner à la maison… il s'en fallait de peu pour que même les oiseaux se mettent à chanter leur joie de vivre. Enfin, peut-être l'auraient-ils fait si nous n'avions pas été le 9 janvier, en plein hiver plutôt frisquet. Avec les températures hivernales, les pauvres se trouvaient probablement tous dans le sud à ce temps de l'année.

C'était quand même une magnifique journée.

Sans faire de bruit, je me levai et gagnai la cuisine. Je n'étais pas très douée, mais un petit coup de baguette magique et hop ! Qui le saurait ? En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, un beau gâteau au chocolat était en train de cuire dans le four, et je préparais déjà le glaçage.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que les choses commencèrent à mal tourner.

- Où est mon whisky ?

Son hurlement, je le connaissais. C'était celui du buveur invétéré, le cri hargneux de mon mari, le Moldu que je n'aurais jamais dû épouser contre l'avis de ma famille. Il s'était réveillé et sévissait déjà. Je me doutais bien qu'il avait, une fois de plus, oublié l'anniversaire du gamin.

- Tu l'as laissé dans la salle à manger hier ! marmonnais-je en retour.

Le glaçage était prêt, et le gâteau avait presque fini de cuire. Encore quelque minutes, et je pourrais le sortir du four. Tobias avait les yeux injectés de rouge et lorsqu'il saisit la bouteille, je remarquai qu'il avait les mains tremblantes.

Les miennes tremblaient également. Je ne pouvais réfréner ma terreur de le voir piquer une nouvelle crise. Mais il semblait d'humeur paisible, ou du moins comateuse. Il s'affala sur une chaise et renifla les odeurs qui provenaient de ma piètre tentative de pâtisserie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines ? demanda-t-il, presque aimablement.

- Un gâteau au chocolat. C'est l'anniversaire de Severus, aujourd'hui.

Il fronça les sourcils. J'avais vu juste, sa mémoire lui avait fait défaut.

- Crois-tu que je suis du genre à oublier l'anniversaire de mon fils ? grogna-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et ne répondit pas. Je me retournai, afin de surveiller la cuisson. Plus que quelques minutes. Dans mon dos, il fit crisser la chaise.

- Tu ne réponds pas ! m'accusa-t-il.

Je sursautai. Il se trouvait juste derrière moi. Comment ne l'avais-je pas senti s'approcher ? Il puait le mauvais alcool à plein nez.

- Alors tu crois que je suis un si mauvais père que j'en oublie l'anniversaire de mon seul et unique fils ? grogna-t-il. Tu crois que je ne suis qu'un bon à rien, que je suis une saleté de Moldu ? C'est ça ??

Il criait, à présent, et je ne pouvais plus faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

- Tais-toi, tu vas réveiller le petit !

Je sus à l'instant même où ces paroles franchissaient mes lèvres que c'était la mauvaise chose à dire.

- Salope !

Le coup qu'il me porta fut douloureux, mais pas tant que la certitude d'avoir entendu les pas de mon fils dans le couloir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il assiste à la scène. Pas le jour de son anniversaire.

- Arrête, Tobias ! Je t'en prie, arrête… !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de supplier. Parfois, cela fonctionnait… parfois, il s'arrêtait à temps, avant que Severus n'entre dans la pièce, avant qu'il ne voit la scène qu'il ne faisait qu'entendre.

Pas cette fois.

- Papa, arrête ! Arrête, papa, arrête !

Sa petite voix me parvenait de très loin, derrière les coups, derrière la rage de l'homme que j'avais épousé. Mais lui l'entendit certainement mieux que moi, car il finit par s'arrêter, à bout de souffle. J'étais libre de me relever, de… m'occuper de l'anniversaire de… Severus…

Une odeur de brûlé parvint à mes narines.

- Maman, ça brûle ! Utilise ta baguette pour éteindre le feu !

Il était si jeune ! Il ne savait pas, il ne connaissait pas l'aversion de son père pour la magie, il ne pouvait savoir que mon époux m'avait interdit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs en sa présence, dans sa maison… d'apprendre à mon fils que sa mère était une sorcière…

Il ne vit pas venir le coup, mais moi si. Et je l'interceptai.

- Severus. Sors d'ici.

- Mais… maman…

- Sors !!

Je ne voulais pas qu'il voie… Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ce dont son père était capable. Tobias pouvait me frapper s'il le désirait, mais il ne toucherait pas son fils. Pas tant que je serais encore en vie pour l'en empêcher.

Il trouva la force de fuir, d'attraper son manteau et de claquer la porte.

Je ne voulais pas le faire pleurer. Je ne voulais pas gâcher son anniversaire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'enfuie en maudissant sa famille, en me maudissant, moi. Je ne voulais pas passer le reste de la journée à le chercher dans tout le voisinage.

Je savais qu'une fois de plus, je le retrouverais près des saules du parc, à observer avec espoir cette gamine rousse et sa sœur, des larmes gelées sur ses petites joues blafardes. Je savais que son grand regard sombre se poserait sur moi, ce regard plein de questions qui refusaient d'être nommées.

Je savais qu'une fois de plus, il refuserait de fêter son anniversaire et qu'il fuirait son père, refuserait de lui adresser la parole du reste de la journée. Je savais aussi que mon mari quitterait la maison vers 15 heures et ne reviendrait que tard, complètement saoul, sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était produit en matinée. Il ne se souviendrait pas d'avoir fait pleurer son fils le jour de son anniversaire.

Une fois de plus.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que se termine l'averse et à nettoyer les dégâts.

Severus, près du parc, contemplait la petite fille qui faisait rouler la neige en riant. Sous les mouvements désordonnés de ses mains, un magnifique bonhomme de neige naissait, bien mieux que tout ce qu'un enfant aurait pu faire sans magie.

Lorsque sa mère apparut au bout de la rue, il détourna le regard avec regrets.

_Elle_, certainement, était heureuse le jour de son anniversaire.

**Les reviews sont toujours appréciées :)**


End file.
